


Karma's a bitch and so are Minsung

by kalothetic



Series: Stray Kids Random Stories [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, Sorta smut???, Theres chanlix if you squint your eyeballs out, We still love them tho, basically all my skz oneshots are written for her, i was wine drunk when i wrote the second half ngl, minsung appears for a few paragraphs, mostly jisung, shoutout to me for looking up the korean kfc menu for one sentence only, the rest of the grp is just mentioned tbh, they get interrupted before they actually do it, they're little shits, this was also written for my best friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 05:58:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20237890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalothetic/pseuds/kalothetic
Summary: Just as Jeongin is about to come, about to release and finally, finally, finally get this ache out of his body, the door gets kicked open and a familiar voice goes "Woooooaahhh, you guys don't seem tired or sleepy at all. If anything, I for one have never seen you two so energetic".Hyunjin feels like he was suddenly teleported back in time to a year before their debut, when he wanted nothing more than to punch Han Jisung's face in.





	Karma's a bitch and so are Minsung

"Shhhh baby, keep quiet or else they'll hear~" Hyunjin whispered in Jeongin's ear, giving it a bite and a harsh suck, which only made Jeongin whimper louder. Hyunjin's lips trailed from the younger boy's ear down his jaw, then his neck. He bit down on the spots he knew would make Jeongin moan, just to tease him more. He knew Jeongin didn't like holding back his noises, he loved letting Hyunjin know exactly how good he's making him feel. And Hyunjin loved teasing his boyfriend, pushing him over the edge, he loved having him completely wrapped around his finger.

They were having their usual Friday Movie Night, when Hyunjin, being the little shit he is, decided to start trailing his hands all over Jeongin's body, making sure to let his touch linger a little longer on specific places. They were sitting behind everyone else, so they wouldn't get caught unless someone turns their head backwards to check up on them. Hyunjin wasn't one for comedy movies so this didn't appeal to him much, so he decided to entertain himself in other ways. Such as giving his boyfriend a hard on. Once Jeongin had enough he excused himself, saying he's tired from their practice earlier so he'll be going to sleep early, Hyunjin waited a bit so it doesn't seem suspicious then did the same and followed him.

While the rest are distracted, they took it as their chance to release all the pent up tension.

Hyunjin lifted Jeongin's shirt up and wasted no time kissing up and down his chest, his tongue licking at a few spots, enjoying how Jeongin's chest started heaving up and down as he was trying not to moan out Hyunjin's name. Hyunjin reached just above Jeongin's jeans that always slightly slip off his hips because of him constantly losing weight. He can't keep anything in his stomach longer than a few days thanks to their constant dance practices. Jeongin was desperate for his boyfriend to just pull off those pants and get him off, this was his fault after all. He was just sitting there, existing, not bothering anyone, and Hyunjin decided it was a good time to get him horny, the least he could do is give him some relief.

But no, not Hyunjin. Hyunjin's hand slipped under his pants, not even bothering to undo the button on it. His hand and touch lingered on his crotch, only going down a tiny bit to almost, almost touch his dick and ease the ache, but then going back up again. His mouth not stopping its work, tracing the lines of his abs. Jeongin let out a groan, "can you stop teasing me like this?!". Hyunjin's sadistic ass only smirked at that. In his dictionary, that's code for 'make it worse'.

He got up off his knees and stood at eye level lwith Jeongin. "on one condition" he whispers, low and demanding in a way that makes Jeongin's knees feel weak and his heart jump to his throat. A way that reminds him that Hyunjin owns him. Hyunjin's fingers traced lines on Jeongin's jaw, then traveling up to his sharp cheekbones, thumb rubbing over them. A part of Jeongin wonders how Hyunjin can stay so composed and not fall apart to his desires. "Tell me how bad you want it" he says, eyes staring into his but feeling like they're staring right at his soul.

He should be used to it by now. This isn't the first time they do this, and it certainly won't be the last. But something about the way Hyunjin's touch lingers a little longer than it should, how his dirty talk wakes feelings up in Jeongin he didn't know he could feel, about how his dominating aura spreads all over Jeongin, making him unable to do anything but melt under him, screaming out his name to high heavens, that makes every single time feel like the first. And he wouldn't have it any other way.

He knows Hyunjin plays hard to get, even after establishing a relationship, he still doesn't give Jeongin what he wants easily. He makes sure to break him apart piece by piece first, make him not want it, but NEED it. Then he gives it all to him. Gives it to him with 10 times the force, and it knocks the breath right out of Jeongin's lungs. Whether it's a simple kiss, or pounding into him so hard JYP could hear it all the way from his penthouse. He's hard to get, but so worth it, because once you get him, you'll never want to let go.

"So badly hyung.." he's dizzy. Dizzy with want, with need, with desire, with craving. Dizzy with pleasure. Dizzy under Hyunjin's intense gaze that he feels like he could get off just by staring back at it. He can't form a coherent sentence and his vocabulary is reduced to that of a toddler. "I want you. Please. God please just.. Just f-fuck me!" he's not used to profanity, neither is he used to begging someone to fuck him. And he doesn't think he'll ever be. While Hyunjin could whisper dirty talk into his ear, inching him closer to an incredible release with so much confidence, Jeongin can barely even tell Hyunjin to go faster, harder without his entire body flaming red. He also knows for a fact he'll never be used to the satisfied smirk that spreads on Hyunjin's face when he hears those words from him, knowing full well he's the one who corrupted him and his innocence. He's Jeongin's first.

First boy crush, first love, first kiss, first time. And he plans to be his last. Not like Jeongin's had much of a choice or a say in that. He owns him. Jeongin is his and his only. No one else should touch him, or even look at him in a way that says anything other than casual friendship. Because Hyunjin is no stranger to beating someone up until they're crying for their parents, and although he's different now, and he completely left that version of himself behind, he'd be willing to go by the saying 'old habits die hard' if it poses a threat to his precious, precious Jeongin.

Jeongin knows that. And while he finds it romantic how protective he is of him, and also hot how easily he gets jealous and marks his entire body when they're in private to remind him who he belongs to, he also finds it scary that he could be driven to such extents just for him. He's also grateful that he has a power on Hyunjin, just like Hyunjin has so much on him. He's the only one who can hold him back and calm him down if he lashes out on someone. Even before their friendship developed into a romance, he's always had this effect on Hyunjin.

During predebut, when Hyunjin would lash out at Jisung or the other way around, and the two would get in a fight, whether it's verbal or physical, Chan and Minho would grab Jisung and pull him back, only Minho able to talk to him and get him under control, and he and Changbin would grab Hyunjin and pull him back, he having the same effect on Hyunjin as Minho does on Jisung. Able to hold his face in his hands and whisper calm down in his ear until he let's his raging anger cool down.

And in the end, he and Hyunjin fell for each other, much like Minho and Jisung did. And they're not blind, they can see Chan and Felix going through the same things they did.

Jeongin feels Hyunjin's fingers making quick work of the button on his tight jeans, and he feels so much relief flood over him. He managed to please his boyfriend with his pleasure drunk begging, and he's finally going to get the release he's dying for. As soon as his jeans come undone, Hyunjin quickly dropped them to the floor, leaving Jeongin to kick them off while he pulled Hyunjin's shirt over his head. They wasted a lot of time on teasing and foreplay, it wouldn't be long before the movie finished and judging by how bored and sleepy most of them looked watching it, they definitely won't watch a second one, so they have to be quick, and most importantly, quiet.

Hyunjin's hand slid inside of Jeongin's underwear fast, no teasing in the way, the sudden contact making Jeongin involuntarily moan only to be shushed by his boyfriends mouth on his in a blazing hot and messy kiss, his hand moving up and down quick around his shaft, making his stomach do flips and his head spin like a carousel.

"mm... hyungggg...~" he was certain that hushed moan shot straight to Hyunjin's cock because he heard him groan into the kiss and grind his hips against Jeongin's.

He's getting closer to his release, he feels the familiar knot forming in his stomach and oh God he's breaking apart under Hyunjin's touch again. He knows it won't be over after his first orgasm, it never is with Hyunjin. Hyunjin likes to push Jeongin further and further towards the edge each time, enjoying and taking in how his boyfriend turns into a completely different person when he's drowning in the pleasure. The cute and innocent Jeongin turns into an absolute mess, moaning, screaming, panting, begging, begging, begging for more. And Hyunjin feels himself break as well watching him come undone. Taking in every expression, every high pitched 'hyung..~', and the occasional times he moans out Hyunjin's name. That. That gets him. That makes him come in an instant.

He loves it. He loves it more than anything. He loves how his bones feel weak and his muscles all clench and his body is covered in sweat. He could stay like that forever.

Just as Jeongin is about to come, about to release and finally, finally, finally get this ache out of his body, the door gets kicked open and a familiar voice goes "Woooooaahhh, you guys don't seem tired or sleepy at all. If anything, I for one have never seen you two so energetic".

Hyunjin feels like he was suddenly teleported back in time to a year before their debut, when he wanted nothing more than to punch Han Jisung's face in.

He instantly pulls his hand out of his boyfriend's underwear and he's a little grateful they didn't completely strip yet.

He turns to face the two assholes standing in the doorway with the most triumphed smirks on their faces and if looks could kill, Hyunjin's stare would have vaporized both Jisung and Minho right then and there. Poor Jeongin just covers his blushing face with his hands, he would rather be lost and freezing in Antarctica right now than here.

"Chan said to ask what you guys want for dinner because he knows for a fact you're still awake" Jisung asks in complete innocence, as if he didn't walk in on them on purpose. He wanted payback for that one time and Hyunjin knows that.

It wasn't Hyunjin's fault, really, it's not like he asked to be there. Jisung and Minho couldn't keep their hands off of each other and decided to fuck on the bunk bed right above Hyunjin's, and while Seungmin kept snoring his way to dreamland, Hyunjin had an uncomfortable boner and the worst night he's ever experienced. Sure, he got to tease the fuck out of them afterwards, but he knew Jisung wasn't gonna let it slide like that.

And here he is, getting payback. "Privacy" came Hyunjin's answer in retort.

"KFC is all out of that, would you like Tender Tteokbokki instead?" Jisung replies and Hyunjin knows this dumbass could go at it all night. So he turns to Minho for help. 

"Would you please?" he says to Minho but Jisung's hand comes up to block Minho's view "Hey, I'm the one who has the menu memorized not him".

Hyunjin reaches over the bed, grabs the pillows on it and starts throwing them at Jisung. "Okay! Starve! Chan will snap at you if he finds you in the kitchen at 3am!" Jisung's voice rang before he grabbed his boyfriend and they walked out snickering. Ugh. Assholes.

Jeongin at this one has slid down the wall and has his face tucked between his knees. Hyunjin closed the door, making sure to lock it this time, then walked over to Jeongin and bent down towards him. Hyunjin grabbed the sides of Jeongin's face and pulled it up to face him, he smiled that lopsided smile of his at his boyfriend before leaning in and kissing him.

This kiss wasn't like their previous ones, it was soft, sweet, reassuring, loving. It screamed 'I love you' and Jeongin melted right into it. The way he melts into Hyunjin, it's such a beautiful feeling. It makes him feel like nothing is wrong even if the sky is falling to pieces. He wraps his arms around Hyunjin's neck and kisses back, an 'I love you more'. When they pull away, they stare at each other for a few seconds before Hyunjin's smirk returns. He wraps Jeongin's legs around his waist and stands up, walking towards the bottom bunk bed and laying him down on it delicately, as if he's a precious doll that'd break if not handled with care.

He leans down towards his ear again, making sure to press his bare chest down against Jeongin's clothed ones.

"Now, where were we~?"

**Author's Note:**

> Stray kids, Loona and A.C.E ruined my life so as an attempt to pull it back together I write my pain away. ANYWAY thank nyall for reading this mess uwu <3


End file.
